Retrieving the Past
by kbellchaser3
Summary: A new twist on the Harry Potter story, set after the war... Hope you like!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue:  
  
The great war has long past, and those who morn are still in great pain. Some have forsaken their God-given gifts to escape the harsh reality that they know. Draco is just that, for since his one true love and soul mate had mysteriously died, without any trace of the body along with others that he had known, and he is now attending a college in the US. While attending there, he receives unknown packages that contain things that only she could have ever known about. What should happen next. time will only tell! 


	2. Chapter 1: A New Day

A New Day  
  
There was still darkness out, as the morning light crept over the earth. The gray clouds hung heavy over large city and the sleepless city had entered a new day. People were crawling back home from their parties begging for the mercy of their soothing sheets. Others just arising to begin their grueling work day. None of these people knew exactly what had happened in the past few years. No one knew the sacrifices that were made for their own safety. Many gave up everything, and lost their lives. Others lost someone dear to them, or did they.  
  
The computers glaring face seemed to stare me down as I finished my mid-term paper. I had been up all night and still there has been little progress, for something still lingers in my mind. There is a strange uneasiness. This feeling I have not felt for a long time, well, since the war. since her. She is dead and that is that even though the body had not been found.  
  
What am I saying, I left that life far behind me, I no longer use my powers nor do I lean on my family for help. Even though it has been four years and I still haven't gotten over it. My love.the one. I know that she is dead. even though her body was never found. The Ministry sent out a search party after her disappearance, but found nothing. She wasn't the only one that was "missing and assumed dead". There were a few more people from my past that remain a mystery. Hermione Granger went missing around the same time my love was missing and Neville Longbottom as well. He received the Order of Merlin, First Class for saving Hogwarts and he was why I am here today, and why he still remains missing. I still to this day don't know what snapped in his head and made him do what he did, but I will never forget it. That was also the same day that it happened.  
  
But I don't want to get into that, it hurts to much, I don't even know why I am even thinking like this, I mean it is crazy isn't it. She is dead and there is nothing to it. She won't be back and I need to get over this.  
  
BEEP.BEEP. BEEEEEEPPPP.  
  
It was the alarm that was for when he was suppose to be asleep, but instead slipped into a dream like state of the past and the future that could have been. He got up abruptly and went to take a shower and get ready for his class that was in a few hours.  
  
BORING again. I thought that these stupid muggles would have more taste! Ohh well, that is what I asked for when I gave it all up.  
  
Some idiots try to stay in contact with me after I left the wizarding world, but just recently there have been some odd things to come in by owl. stuff from the past. stuff that belonged to her.  
  
---Review. and tell me what you think please!!!!  
  
Draco 


	3. Chapter 2: It All Begins

It All Begins.  
  
It was yesterday that I had found it. a ring that had once belonged to her, the one I had secretly given her for a Valentines' Day present, and it came along with it a message that said:  
  
" Look to the future, but not to the past, for the truth that lies there is thought to be and is not what you think."  
  
What sick person could have sent this. those two buffoons, Crabbe and Goyle, it had to be them. They were the only ones who know the true reason why I left. or could it have been that damn Weasley, he always had it in for me. How could he have known though. I could count the number of people that knew on one hand. Unless the walls told our secret.  
  
But the message makes no sense. "Look to the future." what was that crap all about? Plus that bull about the truth being not what I think. I don't know who would write such a thing!!! There is no chance that she. no she is dead. there is no way that she could be alive. There were witnesses and everything that said that they saw what they saw.  
  
NO, I will NOT think about that. I left that far behind with my old life. I know it is some sick lunatic from Hogwarts that wants me to back to the wizarding world. but I will NEVER go back. EVER! There is not a chance in hell that I will ever go back to that world. besides going back will only multiply the pain to where I would be driven to something unthinkable.  
  
Later that night I decided to take a walk, to clear my mind. There was so much going on right now that I didn't understand, that it was driving me to tears. I went to the park, but I could only see her crimson hair in the turning leaves, but the beauty there was no comparison to her own. There were people there laughing and enjoying themselves, but I seemed to be in such a daze that I can't even hear them. It feels as if the world is about to end, but I was the only one to foretell that certain fate.  
  
After my walk, I went to a bar downtown to help forget all my burdens. I mean come on. her family and mine never got along, and probably never will. But everytime I close my eyes, I see her deep cinnamon eyes looking back into my own. I feel her silky hair in my hands. I smell her soft skin as I lean down to kiss her gentle hand. but it disappears and what I do see is the ceiling. When my wits were about me, I finally got up and saw that everyone was staring at me. What had happened I wonder?  
  
"Hey dude, you gotta teach me how to do that!" said one of the drunken fools slouching over the filthy bar. Then one of the girls next to me yelled out to me, "What is your problem freak?"  
  
But I had no idea what to say. I had no knowledge of what I had done, so I ran out of the bar as fast as I could. As I ran I bumped into some people in my way. As I ran I realized how much I missed flying. That had been my escape from reality. As I slipped into the fond memories of my other life, I saw her. The same red hair. the same chocolate eyes.  
  
Was it really her? I turned quickly to do a double take, but she was gone. I looked all around me.no one. The street suddenly had gone empty, and I was the only inhabitant. I looked up and there was a person on a broom flying away.  
  
--- So what did you think???? TELL ME PLEASE!!!!  
  
Draco 


	4. Chapter 3: A State of Confusion

A State of Confusion  
  
I ran after the shadowy figure. and then I mentioned a name that I thought I would never have the courage or the strength to utter. "GINNY. GINNY. COME BACK!!!!"  
  
I ran for what seemed like ages, and when I finally lost view, I looked up and realized that the street was full of its normal madness, and again people were staring and so again all I could do is run. And that is what I did. I took no bus, no cab, no subway. I just ran as if I were following her again. I felt as if I were flying again, but not. There was no pain, or none that I knew of now. I could care less. Before long I was running with my eyes closed, that was when it happened.]  
  
I could no longer touch the floor anymore. It didn't exist, or was it me that didn't exist? Though the answer could have been fulfilled in seconds, I was to scared to open them. But when my courage came back to me finally, only a magical person could believe what I saw.  
  
I was floating in the air, it maybe some sort of charm, then he felt himself float back down to the earth, and there waiting for him was a person he had not seen in years.  
  
"Hello Draco." I was stunned, how. why.. "Hello. Draco. do you recognize me, Hermione?" She said as she shrunk her broom to fit into her sack.  
  
I had forgotten to close my mouth, but managed to say, "Yes I know who you are" But it came out a bit more stern than I wanted it to!  
  
"Well you don't have to be so nice to me or anything, being "dead" and all. I mean I did apparate all the way out here for nothing."  
  
"I'm sorry, I have had a really bad day. Wait a bloody second, what in the hell. how are you ."  
  
"You don't even have to ask, this is what happened. it was the day that Neville saved the school, and me, Ginny, and a few others, a search party, were on our way to the library when we heard a strange sort of sound. A sort of lightening crack and a fading electric hum, it seemed to be a fancy form of apparating and we all were startled. We jumped behind a large statue, but me and Ginny were seen. It was a cloaked man with some sort of devise in his hand. He turned it on and there was a great flash."  
  
"What happened, is she alright?"  
  
She ignored him and went on, "Everything was white and I seemed to be floating. When I finally obtained full knowledge of what I had just experienced, I noticed that I was in the device that he was carrying. It seemed to be a transport of some kind, but nothing that I have ever seen before or even red about." ("That is a big surprise!!!", I thought to myself!) "That is why everyone thought us to be dead, but that is only what it appeared to be."  
  
"Ok I understand now, but how did you get free, did Ginny get free to?"  
  
"I will tell you hold on, ok! When the captor reached his destination, he let us out, but into cages. Alright" She took a deep breathe and started again, ".what I am about to tell you might be hard to hear, but I must say it. It was your father."  
  
"No, that isn't true, I know my father can be a bit cruel at times, but he wouldn't such a thing. I know him better than that. I ." "Stop Draco. I know that this is hard for you to take in, but you must let me finish. After realizing that I was of no use to him, he apparated in the middle of no where, and he leaves me." What about Ginny, where is she? What happened to her? TELL ME NOW!!!"  
  
"I believe that she is still locked up in one of your father's cages. After he threw me into the desert to die, I find him, Neville. He had been there for some time, and is barely alive. Then I used a summoning charm to find water, to help revive him and some how we managed to make it out alive."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, who really cares. what happened to Ginny?" " All I can tell you is that the last time I saw her, she was crying in her cell, clutching hard to a picture of you."  
  
He was completely dumbstruck, and at a total loss for words. He loved her so much, but what was he to do? Go to his father and say ,"Hey dad, how ya been? By the way have you seen your worst enemies daughter because I just so happen to love her", no, I think not!!!  
  
"She was scared that you, the man that she loved, had something to do with the fact that his father had her locked up in a cell. She also gave this to me." Pointing at the ring that had been clutched in my hand for the past few hours. ". and it was only recently I had gotten my hands on a owl for me to send it to you with."  
  
He was still in a state of shock. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out, but air. What could he say, there was nothing processing in his head to say except, "What am I to do then?"  
  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
I know. cliffhanger!!!! But there is so much to it that I have to put out three chapters at the same time, so expect a few more chapters when I update next! But I hope that you like so far!!!! Review please, every single review means the world to me. I want to hear what you have to say, good or bad!!!!  
  
Ohh . I want to give a HUGE shout out to Gunsmoketea, for all the fab help you've given!!!! You're an awesome friend and I hope that I could repay you one day!!!! ;)~ You're the awesomest!!!!  
  
Gotta go. till our next meeting. :apparate!!!!  
  
Draco 


	5. Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home

Home Sweet Home  
  
Both of their minds were racing at the same time. There was no telling that the same thing could happen again, or if that the other was plotting against the other. All they had to rely on was faith:  
  
"Well". she thought out loud, "hmm. to risky..ahh ok here we go.. I think I've got it. ok, you go to your estate and say that you want to move back and "rekindle" what was lost. You know the whole "I was wrong, forgive me please" bit. Then find out anything that you can, maps help. Look for a hidden chamber because all that I can remember is that he came down from the ceiling on a narrow black spiraling staircase. From what I remember, it seemed to be descending, like he had to trigger it some how. The room was a discolored brown, aged it looked like, or even a significant leak, or flooding."  
  
" Ohh yeah, I am suppose to go back to the wizarding world just like that and take up where I left off? Yeah it won't look a bit suspicious if I come home and say, Hey mom and dad! I remember telling you that I would never be back unless I was in a coffin, well, I sort of changed my mind!"  
  
" Ohh shut up and stop over reacting!!!! For heavens sake, if you TRULY love that girl you'd get off you BIG BUTT and try SOMETHING!!!!! DO SOMETHING!!!!! BE THE MAN THAT YOU CLAIM THAT YOU ARE! Otherwise you are just laying down to die. FIGHT, DAMN IT, FIGHT FOR HER!!!!!"  
  
His mouth was stuck open again! He had never heard her act in that manner before!!! I mean this was Hermione for heavens sake!!!! What happened to the do gooder that I use to know?  
  
" Are you going to just stand there and catch flies with that bloody open trap of yours, or are you going to actually do something now? hmm?" She stood there and gave me this look, like if you don't jump, I'll push and so I hesitated no more.  
  
As soon as I could remember how to do it, I apparated, and before I knew it I was in the airport bathroom. There were a few mystified people in the bathroom when I appeared because, well, it was the girls' bathroom!  
  
As soon as I was no longer red faced and had escaped the nasty looks I was being shot, I ran down to the ticket master, pulled out the first credit card that I could manage to get out of my wallet, and bought the first [ first class of course] ticket to Great Britain that I could possibly manage, and was off. My flight was to leave in an hour and so all I had to do was manage to find the gate, # 14, from which I would leave.  
  
I ran the entire way there, assuming that the faster that I got there, the faster that I would find her, but I was stopped by, guess who, Hermione AGAIN!!!  
  
"Yes, and you would like to do what, just standing there in my way, I have a plane to catch!!!"  
  
"Yes I know, and so do I!", and she pulled out a ticket that was seated next to his.  
  
" But how could you..how did you know.. ", but all she did was smile and give me an "I'm smarter than you" look, and we headed for the gate at a normal pace.  
  
Later, on the plane, I had to endure the corniest movies of all time. I thought that by the end of this flight I would be the one that needed the helping. But then I took up the idea that the smarter one had, sleeping!!!! The flight was long and grueling because I would wake up at the slightest bit of turbulance scared out of my wits [Not that I would ever admit it!] that we were going to crash. Note that this was only the second time that I had ever been in a moving airplane, even though I do enjoy flying a broom very much, I preferred being the one in control of where I was going. But the odd thing that I just realized was that both times I was in an airplane were because of Ginny! But it was also then that I realized that I gave up everything for her twice as well. And I think that was all that Hermione really wanted to me to prove to her, that I would actually do something for her. But it also seemed as if she was keeping something from me, something important, but I kept that thought to myself.  
  
After touchdown, I thought that it would never come [so did my stomach!]! I was shaken out of my dreamless state and I have to admit that I had only one thing that I could think of, Ginny. Now that she was alive, I felt that all life had been breathed back into me. Even with the return of Hermione, I felt a strange sort of relief.  
  
We left the plane in hurry for the nearest bathroom. " Ok, you are going to apparate to your parents house, right?"  
  
" Yeah, of course, where else would I go? By the way, where are you going to be hiding out while I am gone?"  
  
" Ohh, I am going to be at my place, remember the hide out that I share with Neville, anyways just try to contact me through the mirror, ok!"  
  
"Alright.. hey what a bloody minute? Am I suppose to go back home in the wiz." there was a man staring at us in a confused sort of way, so I lowered my voice so that only the two of us could hear, ".wizarding world with muggle clothing on?"  
  
She stood there for a moment then an idea struck her, how did I know this you ask? Well, because her face sprung into an evil grin.  
  
" Harry.", she said feeling very proud of herself.  
  
" What the hell is that suppose to mean? Harry? I will not ask Saint Potter for help, I simply refuse!!! I will not ask that PERSON for a single favor!!!! NO. I simply refuse.", I said angerly, my face was almost a purple color, I was so furious!  
  
Then she shot me that "Ohh really" look, and I knew that I had no choice. I didn't want to endure another attack like the one back in the US, so I closed my eyes, sucked it up, and asked for directions. 


	6. Chapter 5: An Old Friend

An Old Friend  
  
As soon as we neared the flat, I felt my stomach tie in one giant knot. Why in the hell, out of all the bloody people in Britain, did she have to choose the one that I revered the most, her "best bud", Mr. Harry Potter. Ohh catch me quick, I think I am going to faint. wait, no I am running to the bathroom! Look everyone, it's the boy that lived, HA! It is more likely the boy who stole my thunder!!!  
  
"Wait a bloody tick, don't people here think that you are dead? I mean. wouldn't this freak the hell out of the poor bastard?" I said with an intellectual tone, trying to keep her from knocking on his door, but before I knew it, the door flung open, and they greeted each other like they had seen each other the day before.  
  
" Hey Hermione, how have you been? It seems that you were successful in your quest?"  
  
" I have been quite well, thank you. We just arrived here a few moments ago, but we need your help Harry, is that ok?"  
  
"Sure, sure, come in, and make yourselves at home." He ushered us into his picture perfect flat. The walls were an emerald green, like his eyes [choke. choke. gag. gag], and everything seemed to fall perfectly into place!  
  
"It isn't a mess yet, the school year just ended a couple of days ago!"  
  
"Harry, Draco needs some wizarding clothes that you might have to spare, is that ok? He needs them to go back to his estate."  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do, hold on a second while I go get them." , with that he went out of the room, and into a dark blue room, that I assume is his own.  
  
"What was this "school year just ended" rubbish all about?", I whispered into Hermione's ear.  
  
"You haven't heard?", Harry said as he burst back into the room with a stack of clothes. "I have been teaching at Hogwarts for the past two years, Defense Against the Dark Arts and I have also been coaching the Quidditch games as well! You should have seen Snape shaking in fury!!!! It was the best moment of my life!!!" He smiled and directed me towards what looked like a bathroom to change, and handed me the clothes. Leaving the two alone to talk about what they didn't want me to hear, I went into the lavatory. But I listened anyway! I kept my ear to the door as much as I could while changing. As I listened this is what I managed to make out:  
  
"Have you told him what you suspect yet?"  
  
"No, how am I suppose to tell him something of that magnitude, when you know he'll push it aside, and think of it as rubbish!"  
  
" Yeah that is true, but it is worth a try, I mean that is why you brought him back! I mean of course you brought him also to save Ginny, but this involves something much greater, I hate to say, than that! We must defeat him, and after the war when we thought we did, I knew that it couldn't have been. Even Dumbledore thinks it true."  
  
"I know, but don't you remember the way that you reacted when I first told you. Just imagine how he will react!"  
  
"Yes, but that was also because you went from, Ohh I got tickets to the World Quidditch match, to Hey by the way you are the Order of Wind!"  
  
-What in the hell are they talking about, Order of what.. Wind, what the hell does that mean, he farts too much or something?-  
  
"Yes I remember, but that doesn't mean that he can't be eased into the idea!"  
  
"Yeah, you are right, but do try to be gentler with him than you were with me because he is more likely to have a nervous breakdown or something."  
  
"I'll take that into consideration, but you better not say ANYTHING, because I know that you would just about die if you had the chance to have him fall on his butt. how long does it take to put on some robes? He's been in there an awful long time!"  
  
"DRACO, DO YOU NEED SOME HELP? DID YOU FALL INTO THE TOILET OR SOMETHING???", said Harry smart tone.  
  
"NO, I THINK THAT I CAN MANAGE!", I said sternly, and I went back to putting my clothes on, and listen a bit less. Besides I have no idea what in the hell they are talking about anyway! And what is this Potter trying to play at? Does he think me a fool? I bet he is trying to be funny, ha! Potter, funny. in the same sentence! Now THAT is funny!!!! Ok, black turtleneck, with black pants.. ahh yes now the robe. What the bugger. GRYFFINDOR!!!! Now he has gone to far, giving me his stupid old school robe.  
  
"POTTER, WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT???"  
  
"What ever are you talking about Draco", he said as if suspecting me to say something, of that mannwe. Tthe door flung open, and there was that prat standing there smirking at me as if I were they funniest damn thing in the world, "Ohh I must have "accidentally" given you the "wrong" robe, here ya go, this is the one I meant to give ya!!!" What I would give to slug him once, ONCE!!! But Hermione gave me that look again.  
  
"Yeah, right Potter, laugh it up." I said, then I said a few things under my breath as that little prat and Hermione left the doorway. At least he got the right one this time!!! After I put it on I went out and eyed Hermione to get her to get us out of here.  
  
"Alright we better be off then Harry!", said Hermione as she walked over to the door.  
  
"Here, you'll be needing this for sure.", he said as he handed Draco a neatly folded old cloak, "It will come in handy when you go looking for Ginny! Just make sure that you bring it back to me in one piece!" With a nod and a reluctant thank you from yours truly, we were off, into what was now a beautiful morning, to set our plan into action, and save the one I love. What I didn't know was that there was something that did connect me to all that had happened, something deep within, something that I thought I had simply inhereited from my father, my frigid heart. 


	7. Chapter 6: Here Goes Nothing

:Hey everyone!!! Thanks for reading!!! I just wanna say a quick THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH to those who have submitted reviews.  
  
FredrickWeasley, Dragonsbane, and sasori!!!  
  
Thank you soooooooo much for your reviews!!! They mean a lot to me!!! Keep 'em coming!!! I LOVE THEM!!!! :evil laughter!!! mwaHaHaHAhAhAhAhAhAhaHaHaHaHaH!!! lol!  
  
Any ways. to the Bat Cave Robin... sorry wrong story!!! "To the Chamber Ron!" yells Harry!!! ---That better??? Thought so :smile and a wink!;)~---  
  
Now your feature presentation..  
  
***************************************************  
  
Here Goes Nothing.  
  
We said our good-byes, and apparated to where we were suppose to be, but I was worried about how I was to do this, but then I could only reassure myself that it was going to be ok was to think of her.  
  
I walked up to the door, and with an exhale I rang it. The long chiming of the bells seemed to echo all around me, but it stopped and the door opened.  
  
"Yes, may I help you sir?" said the butler in a low drawn out icy cold voice. This is the man that practically raised me, and he looks upon me as if I was a stranger.  
  
"Yes, Reltub, I would like to talk to my parents please", he looked at me strangely as if I were asking him if I could borrow a million dollars, "tell them that their son has to talk to them, and that it is urgent." I tried to seem to as much like I was before I left, cold and icy, and it seemed to work. He ushered me into the study where I found my father working on something for the Ministry.  
  
"Well you don't seem to be dead in a coffin! Are you a ghost, or are my eyes telling the truth! Has my son truly returned? Have you had enough of that muggle life that you so longingly sought after?" I think he said everything that he had built up over the past few years after I left. "Well what have you to say for yourself? Talk. That is why God gave you a mouth! Reltub, close the window it is freezing in here!" His gaze never left mine. He looked at me as if he was suspicious, but regretting what he had said, like a father normally would. Reltub walked over to the window, but it was already closed, he shrugged and left the room.  
  
" I have returned for good father. I want to take up where I left off, if only you would give me that chance. I am sorry for the pain that I have caused you these past years, but I have left those foolish ways behind me. Please forgive me father, only you can make me right." I had to make it sound a bit like my old self, but I ended up sounding as if I were helpless.  
  
" Well, I don't know, you were the one that wanted to go to that stupid muggle university a million miles away! I will see. You may stay here until I get your old flat back again, I have been renting it out to some family. I'll have them out in no time! You'll be sleeping under your own roof in a matter of two weeks tops. BUT you must promise that you will do as I say from now on. Something special will be in order for you that I know will no doubt please you. You remember. right?" His tone was stern and cold, and he mentioned that family as if they meant nothing, but to him they probably didn't. But if I were to say anything about it, he would have questioned me and had me thrown out, and the plan would be ruined.  
  
"Yes father I do. I will go to my quarters now." I said, still looking down because I try not to remember what he had hoped that I would become, and I dare not say it for the simple thought of it sends shivers down my spine.  
  
Then I left to my room, I had always gone out of my way to be "polite" to them, and keep manners. That is how I usually got my way, and everything that I could ever need. Before I knew it I had, without thinking, made it into my room, and sat down on my soft feather bed. I was so tired, that as soon as I hit the bed, I was out like a light! I slept peacefully, I had not slept since the plane, but still I wouldn't sleep that real sleep! I had the strangest dream though. I was completely surrounded by ice, but I was in my room! But it wasn't too long till I was awake again.  
  
".DRACO. DRACO!!!! Wake up; I've to talk to you NOW!!!! Get the hell off that bed!!!! I am on the bathroom mirror! GET OVER HERE NOW BEFORE I DECIDE TO GET REALLY MAD!!!" Hermione was back on my case, so I decided that it was better that I get up now so that no one heard her screeching.  
  
"It is eleven o'clock woman; why do you insist to bug me now? I mean what the bloody hell could be more important that my beauty sleep? I am going to look for her as soon as I can think clearly, and the only way to achieve that is to get some sleep!!!" I said as I got up and headed to the infuriated mirror, that met me with a glare.  
  
"You know darn well that you need to look for her NOW, while everyone is sleeping! Besides I believe that you already got about ten hours of sleep, I tried several times all day to get a hold of you and got no answer!" She was a bit calmer now, but she did have a point! I mean even with the invisibility cloak, it would seem a bit odd that I had been sleeping all day and night! "So are you going to go to it, or are you being a little chicken again, and I am going to have to use force again?"  
  
"NO. no I am getting the cloak now, okay! Call me in an hour, if I am not back by then call me every thirty minutes after that, okay? And PLEASE, don't make too much noise, okay!!! I don't want my parents to think that I am doing anything against them, otherwise I will get kicked out, and there will be no way that we can save Ginny, OKAY?" I hesitated, waiting for her to answer. I wasn't sure if she was going to be a smart-alecky, or if she was going to take it seriously. I know what she was capable of, but I think that she will know the right way to go.  
  
" Okay, I will, but please DO NOT tell me what to do again, okay! I have enough common sense to think about something like that." But I doubt that she would have enough common sense, she loves to yell at me!  
  
"Ohh yeah, you took a lot of consideration when you started to yell at me a little while ago. Remember, I was asleep and you were making a ruckus! Someone could have had heard them, but you were still loud and obnoxious!" I said with the most smart-allelic voice I could conjure, but the moment was bittersweet. Her face had turned a red color, and it looked as though her head was going to explode. It was rather funny!  
  
"Why I've never.." she started, but I didn't have the time to put up with her yelling so I whispered a "see ya later" and got the hell out of there! I ran for the invisibility cloak that I had cleverly hidden underneath the cloak that Potter had given me. For some reason, there seemed to be something strangely connecting us! I mean, I would have played that prank on him if the situation was reversed. And that conversation that I had overheard earlier, I still don't understand it; I mean, what were they talking about? What were they keeping from me that was so important? Oh well, I'll deal with that later, for now I must worry about getting to Ginny. I had no need for a map. I mean who would be dumb enough to put secret passage ways and rooms on a map for all to see? I put the cloak on, and looked in my full length mirror to see if I was fully covered. So this is what he used that day in Hogsmeade when I got hit with the mud and I saw his head floating for a split second. Oh, that was so long ago it really didn't matter anymore. I grabbed my wand and I was to go and find her!  
  
I had been walking the halls aimlessly with no luck. I went to the study. I mean it seems logical; that is the place he spends the most time. I remember that she had said that there was a spiraling staircase, but where could one be? I looked in the recreation room. I hadn't been in there in a very long time. I flied on my Nimbus 2001 until I had gotten my dad to finally get me a Firebolt in my fifth year. I grabbed it and flew it around, and decided that it would help me out in my search. I rode it all over the house looking. Then I tried the dining room, still no luck, but that is when I came upon the library. It was a two levels and a metal spiraling staircase. I think that this is it!!! But the problem was how to get it to work. I flew up to the top of the staircase and landed. I set my broom against the railing and then tried every spell that I knew, but nothing seemed to work. I looked around for something to help me. Then I saw this book on the shelf, Unlocking the Unknown, by Miranda Goshawk. I thought for a moment, could this be a coincidence or could it really mean something? I held out my wand and whispered "Accio book!" and the book floated swiftly to my free hand. Then there was a slight feeling of weightlessness, and I felt myself jerk downward.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!! PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!!!! ;)~ :smile!!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Till we meet again.  
  
Sincerely yours.  
  
Draco 


End file.
